The Daily Life of Dame-Tsuna
by Ayane the Tiger
Summary: ...or how Tsuna has a continuing tendency to get into bad situations, then use awesome, BAMF, Hyper Intuition skills to get out of them.


Characters (In order of most appearances): Tsuna, Reborn, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto. No pairings, but maybe a little 5927 if you squint.

This is just a little oneshot I wrote up while bored out of my mind in class. I'm not quite satisfied with how it turned out, but here it is. This is my first foray into writing KHR. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi cowered. His present situation was not what most people would call pleasant. Actually, his current dilemma was down right terrifying. He was backed into a wall in a random side alley surrounded by a group of thugs wielding baseball bats and rust metal chains. How did it get to this point in the first place you ask? Well…

* * *

It was just another chaos filled day in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. A sleeping Tsuna was being approached by his home tutor Reborn. If anybody had witnessed the sadistic smirk somehow looking perfectly natural on his baby face, and the malicious aura surround him, they would have immediately run away, screaming about the devil to say the least. It was this gleeful Reborn looking forward to his favorite part of the day that approached Tsuna, like a predator closing in on its prey. He raised his giant, glee, 10 ton Leon mallet and swung it towards the space Tsuna was occupying…only to have him roll over causing him to miss.

"Tch." Reborn narrowed his eyes and aimed a kick toward the sleeping boy's face, but again his attempt was thwarted when Tsuna somehow _batted him away_ in his sleep. Now thoroughly irritated, Reborn had Leon change into his gun and shot at the bed besides Tsuna's head.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna!"

"HIEEEE!" The brunette shot out of bed, got entangled in his sheets, and ended up in a pathetic pile on the floor. Groaning, Tsuna unraveled himself from the blankets and shot a glare at the smirking hitman.

"You didn't have to do that." Then catching sight of his alarm clock, Tsuna realized he only had 15 minutes to get to school. "Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"Fun," was his matter of fact reply.

"D-devil!" Tsuna hurriedly pulled on his school uniform and tripped down the stairs while buttoning up his shirt. Nana was making breakfast in the kitchen for the children and already had a plate of toast on the table.

"Ara, good morning Tsu-kun. You're going to be late again so I have your breakfast ready." Gratefully, Tsuna picked up the piece of toast and ran out the door.

"I'm going out!"

"Come back soon." Along the way, Tsuna met up with Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, his two best friends.

"Good morning Jyuudaime!"

"Morning Tsuna!"

"Good morning you two."

"Ah Jyuudaime! You're tie's undone." Looking down, Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was right.

"Oh no, I guess I forgot to do it up."

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'll do it for you."

"Eh?" He blushed as Gokudera fluidly did up his tie, tucking it into his blazer as Yamamoto laughed at his embarrassment.

"There! All done."

"Th-thanks Gokudera-kun." Unfortunately, their delay caused them to be late to school. Despairingly, the three of them ran to the school gates, listening as the late bell sealed their doom. The group shivered as Hibari Kyouya, the President of the Disciplinary Committee, approached them.

"Maybe he'll let us off today?" Yamamoto said hopefully. Needles to say, that didn't' happen. All three of them slept through the school day, even Gokudera, while they recovered from their brutal beating. At the end of the school day, Tsuna was held up by the teacher who was lecturing him about his D in class.

"You guys can go home without me."

"Are you sure Jyuudaime? I'll wait here for you."

"I'll wait here too."

"No one wants you here baseball idiot!"

"Haha"

"Argh!"

Smiling at his friend's antics, Tsuna reassured them that he would be fine on his own. Now, walking along his usual route in the dark made him a little unnerved. He nervously looked behind him, jumped at small noises, and increased his pace a little. Footsteps and the sound of raucous laughter made him look around wildly. A group of thugs swaggered out of a nearby alley drinking bottles of beer and talking loudly. Their buff appearance and massive height made Tsuna gulp and attempt to shuffle away silently. Unfortunately, he accidentally kicked a can and watched in horror as it clanged loudly, drawing the group's attention toward him.

"Hey hey what do we have here?" The person who approached him had greasy black hair hanging in strands around his face, and wore a black shirt with ripped off sleeves showing off biceps the size of Tsuna's head.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt me!" Tsuna whimpered in terror as the leader leaned towards him, baring his sickly yellow teeth. He cringed as the smell of drugs an alcohol washed over him, almost gagging at the horrible smell.

"Oya, you're so pathetic I thought you were a girl," he sneered. "Neh brat, my friends and I are still thirsty. Would you lend us some money?" This was not a request. Tsuna sweat nervously. He didn't have a single coin on him.

"I-I apologize. I don't have a–HIEEE!" He shrieked as the front of his shirt was yanked up, forcing him to look up into the face of the thug.

"Are you refusing us shitty brat?" He let go of Tsuna's collar forcefully, causing him to flail his arms wildly as he fell backwards. One of those arms caught a guy in the face resulting in a large **CRACK!**

"That wimpy brat broke Kawada's nose!" With no hesitation whatsoever, Tsuna went tearing off down a random alley…which brings us to where we are now.

* * *

He cowered in terror as the group of thugs closed in on him. This was it. He was going to die here after all he survived. Somebody help him!

* * *

"That idiot." Reborn stood hidden on an adjacent roof watching the situation. He knew the minute Tsuna left from school that he was going to have a bad run in with a group of local thugs. How? Well…wouldn't you like to know. Reborn watched irritated at Tsuna's dame antics and uncoordinated actions. He thought he trained at least some of the uselessness out of him. Hmm maybe he should step up the tort–ahem training. Back to Tsuna…

* * *

_I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie–_HIEEEE! He ducked as a hairy buff guy swung his bat at him, allowing hit to swing harmlessly over his head. Kick. Punch. Dodge. Another punch. Tsuna fell into a rhythm. He sidestepped another thug trying to punch him and spun around two more trying to grab him. No matter how much they tried to touch him, Tsuna always slid away gracefully. That's right _g__racefully. _Tsuna's uncoordinated, dame self was nowhere to be seen as he smoothly dodged all their attacks, causing the thugs to bump into each other clumsily.

"Shit what's with this kid?" The gang was sprawled out in various heaps on the ground while the wimpy brunette stepped over their prone bodies to run away. He shrieked in a very unmanly way as a hand shot out and gripped his ankle, causing Tsuna to fall on the ground hard. The gang leader rose from the ground, murderous intent clear in his cold black eyes.

"That's it. You're gonna die brat. I've had enough." With that, he pulled out a handgun from his pocket and pointed it at the ashen boy. "Say goodbye brat."

**BAM!**

* * *

"Well despite his clumsiness, it seems I've trained him well." Reborn watched as his student gracefully evaded his attackers. "Tsuna's uselessness may be an innate part of his being, but he seems to be handling himself fine. Right Hibari?" Next to the chibi hitman stood Hibari Kyoya.

"Hn. I'm only here to make sure the herbivores get bitten." Hibari stood watching the "fight" with narrowed eyes. He would not admit that the useless herbivore looked like a slightly more competent omnivore at the moment. He wondered where the herbivore got his power.

"You're wondering where Dame-Tsuna gets his power from, am I correct?

"…"

"Well, Dame-Tsuna has the power called 'Hyper Intuition', a trait passed down the Vongola family line." They watched as Tsuna jerked his head to the right to avoid a fist, at the same time, dropping into a leg sweep to knock down two more of the goons followed by a jumping kick to the face with both feet. "This allows him to perceive things nobody else can. He knows exactly what somebody is going to do before it even crosses their mind. In this way, Tsuna can take down his opponents with ease." The brunette walked away from the scene, but not before a hand grabbed his ankle and knocked him down. Once the gun was pulled on Tsuna, Hibari moved to leap down from the roof and bite the herbivore to death. A small chubby hand gripping the bottom of his long jacket stopped him in his tracks.

"Infant…"

"Hold it Hibari. Just watch." The thug pointed the gun at Tsuna and pulled the trigger.

**BAM!**

At the very last second, Tsuna's head jerked to the side. The bullet went past the brunette's head, hit the pipe behind him, and ricocheted to hit the thug in the shoulder.

"Vongola Primo's Hyper Intuition is said to be the strongest. However, Tsuna's is a close second. Both of them seem to have certain precognitive abilities and are said to even be able to foresee future situations."

"ARGH!" The thug collapsed on the ground next to scared brunette, gripping his bleeding shoulder and whimpering. Tsuna slowly regained his feet, backed up a few steps, and high tailed it…and then promptly tripped and fell flat on his face.

"…"

"…"

Both the infant hitman and fearsome prefect sighed in unison. No matter what, Dame-Tsuna was still Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

Ugh way to many line breaks

Well hope you enjoyed it! Please give me some love and let me know how you liked it in a review.


End file.
